


you’re holding the rope and i’m taking the fall

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO, Sad, a bit of amnesia, but also cashton, i loved Ashton and bryana, idk - Freeform, rlly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loved Ashton no matter what and he hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re holding the rope and i’m taking the fall

**Author's Note:**

> title is from loser by 3 doors down

Calum had always been head over heels for Ashton. And he always assumed Ashton felt the same way, with all their shared kisses and whispered "I love yous." Calum still remembered the first time he told Ashton he loved him.

_"Calum!" Ashton yelled from the kitchen. Ashton always woke up early and always wanted Calum up early as well. "Calum please I'm making you breakfast!" Calum grumbled and stumbled into the kitchen, his hair a mess on his head._

_"You're lucky I love you." Calum said, swiping his hair out of his face. He only realized exactly what he said when Ashton turned and faced him with wide eyes._

_"You uh- you love me?" Ashton asked, his eyebrows raised. Calum nodded, his face turning bright red. Ashton smiled and pulled Calum into a hug._

_"I love you too ya dork!" He whispered, causing butterflies to errupt in Calum's stomach_.

Calum shook his head slightly, he couldn't believe how much things had changed.

Calum and Ashton had so many happy memories together and Ashton threw them away for someone he barely knew.

_"Callie!" Ashton whisper-shouted, Calum opened his eyes, looking up at Ashton, his face was stubbly and his hair was a mess. "We need to visit the fans! They're outside where it's cold! Just to see us!" He said, behind him was a pile of food and blankets._

_"Ash did you buy all that?" Calum asked and Ashton shrugged, pulling him out of bed. Calum followed, grabbing the mountain of blankets._

_They stayed out until the sun was out and all the fans were warm and fed._

Calum frowned a million happy thoughts couldn't drown out one bad one.

_"We should tell Luke and Michael about us." Calum whispered. He knew Ashton has already shut down that idea about a million times._

_"We should." Ashton agreed, "tommorow at band practice." He said, running his hands through Calum's hair. Calum smiled, resting his head on Ashton's chest._

_"Tomorrow." He whispered, intertwining his fingers with Ashton's._

_The next day seemed to take a million years to come, but when it did Calum felt like he was having a heart attack. Him and Ashton agreed to meet at 5, but at 7 everyone except Ashton was there._

_"So are you guys holding this meeting to tell us that you're dating?" Michael asked and Calum blushed. "So that's a yes." Luke giggled and jumped up and down._

_"Sorry I'm late guys." Ashton said and Calum glared at then to stay quiet. Ashton had a nervous smile and looked between Luke and Michael not daring to look at Calum. Calum felt as if someone kicked him in the stomach when a girl walked in alongside Ashton._

_"Guys this is Bryana." Ashton said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "She's my uh- girlfriend." He almost whispered and kissed her cheek. She had a wicked smile like she knew what she was doing to Calum._

_Calum raised his eyebrow at Ashton, his eyes tearing up. Ashton shook his head. "How long- how long have you guys been dating?" He asked, his voice threatening to break._

_Bryana butted into the conversation, "almost a year and a half now, isn't that right Ashy?" She asked, her vice made Calum sick. Ashton nodded slowly, blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill._

_"I feel sick I'm going to go." Calum said, grabbing all his stuff and wiping his tears away even though they kept coming._

_Michael looked as if he was going to kill Ashton. "You're not the only one." He said, getting up to leave. "Oh and Byeana is it? Your dress is from last years June Vogue."_

_"It's Bryana!" She whined and glared at Michael as he walked out._

Calum gripped the edge of the hotel balcony, he only just now realized his bottle of grey goose was empty.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Ashton's number. He didn't even know if he still had his number considering the only time they talk is during concerts. Ashton picked up after two rings.

"Ashton I love you, why after everything you did to me, why do I still love you?" He asked, his voice weak. He promised he wouldn't cry, but he knew that was a lie.

"Calum I have a fiance you know it's over." He said, his voice monotone. He was acting as if he'd never told Calum he was in love with him.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" He asked, hosting himself up into the balcony. He could see Ashton in the neighboring hotel room. It took seconds before Ashton was on his balcony. "You know it felt like I flying when I kissed you, I hope I can feel that again." And before Ashton could say anything or stop him he fell forward and the only thing left was a paper under a bottle.

Michael ran out to the balcony and looked from the ground to the note underneath the bottle.

_i wish that i could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things, like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories i never can escape._

"You killed our best friend!" Michael yelled, tears running down his face. "I hope she makes you very happy. I want you out of the band and out if my life!" He yelled, looking down to where paramedics were taking Calum's lifeless body away.


End file.
